


Oh Geez

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: Liam feels his cheeks heat up when Sam says "I love you" while they're on camera and his "Oh geez" is a knee jerk reaction, not wanting to stumble over saying it back.
Relationships: Liam O'Brien/Sam Riegel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Oh Geez

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for the new episode of All Work No Play. Thanks as always to my favorite shame pit roommate for looking it over

Liam feels his cheeks heat up when Sam says "I love you" while they're on camera and his "Oh geez" is a knee jerk reaction, not wanting to stumble over saying it back. 

"I love you too." He says after a minute, wanting desperately to reach out and touch Sam in that moment, wanting to hold his hand, rub his thumb along his knuckles until Sam's cheeks turn as red as his feel. 

"Cut!" Marisha yells after Sam loses it over his quip about it being "gripping internet entertainment" and they're both giggling as she sighs and tells everyone to take a break. "You have fifteen minutes to get your shit together. We all want to go home." She gripes at them as she heads off set, leaving them alone. 

"I meant it by the way. That I don't care who knows." 

"You don't care who knows what?" Liam says, eyes on his glass as he wipes a bit of salt away with his thumb. 

"Don't be dense, it doesn't suit you." Sam tells him, reaching across the small table to flick Liam's forearm. 

Liam looks up and makes eye contact with Sam, the soft look in his eyes making Liam sigh. "I know what you meant Sammy." 

"I love you." Sam says, his voice still soft and warm and Liam feels it wash over him like the buzz he'd gotten from the first margarita they'd had. 

"I love you too." Liam replies, his own voice quiet, almost a whisper as he takes Sam's hand. 

It's what he'd wanted to do earlier while the cameras were still rolling, his fingers lacing with Sam's, tan against pale as Liam runs his thumb along Sam's knuckles. They're a contrast to each other, forty percent shadow versus eighty percent smile and yet somehow they make a friendship -- and sometimes something more -- work. 

"We've still got at least ten minutes, want to see how loud Marisha will yell if we're making out when they get back?" Sam waggles his eyebrows at Liam who laughs, using the grip on Sam's hand to tug him over, going up on his knees in the chair. 

Their lips meet with a soft sound, Sam's hands cradling Liam's face as they kiss. It's not hardcore, or rushed, it's soft and almost sweet and Liam slides a hand under Sam's shirt to rest on his sweat-damp skin. 

"You're all sweaty." 

"It's the lights. And your proximity." Sam says with a giggle as Liam presses his nose into Sam's jaw. 

Liam kisses the stubbly skin as he sinks down into the chair, Sam managing to wedge his knees on either side of Liam's thighs. It's awkward and Sam whines about the arms of the chair digging into his legs but he goes quiet when Liam bites gently at his neck. 

"You're so easy." Liam teases, both hands under Sam's shirt, fingers gently stroking his lower back. 

"For you? Always." Sam says. 

He's got that soft, warm smile on his face again and he shifts in Liam's lap until his legs are draped over one arm, his whole torso somehow tucked against Liam's chest. Liam holds him, knowing Marisha is going to glare a little at their smeared makeup and the fact that Sam's lips look redder than before but Liam doesn't care about that right now. He's got Sam and that's enough. 


End file.
